Moving On
by apprentice.of.arte
Summary: Kory Anders ran away three years ago from the people she thought she could trust, and now she returns to test her fixed heart, or maybe it’s still broken. Star/Rae, Femslash some Rob/Rae and Star/OC
1. Chapter One: Unwell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the DC Comics characters or stories or Cartoon Network or Matchbox Twenty, I only own Marcus and Viv my O.C.s and I do this for my own joy and pleasure not for money, got it.**

**Summary: Kory Anders ran away three years ago from the people she thought she could trust, and now she returns to test her fixed heart, or maybe it's still broken. Star/Rae, Femslash some Rob/Rae and Star/O.C.**

**Author's Note: A new story, a new adventure, more work, this story was started about a year ago but I didn't post it, so now I am and I hope you enjoy. Oh and this is FEMSLASH, STAR/RAE, YURI, LESBIANS, see I told you so no saying I didn't see that, and if you don't like don't read. Now you can enjoy.**

**Chapter One: Unwell**

"_**I'm feeling like I'm headed for a  
Breakdown  
I don't know why  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell"**_

_**-Matchbox Twenty**_

**"Flight number 35 going to Jump City, California will leave in 30 minutes, repeat Jump City, California 30 minutes," was announced over the roar of the crowded Gotham City airport making Kory Anders and her two friends stiffen with unease. Sitting next to each other on the uncomfortable blue plastic airport chairs watching as people rolled around huge suitcases, business folks talking on cell phones rapidly, and parents with little kids running around with excited faces and annoying voices. **

**Leaning back in her chair with baggy black shorts, a tight pink t-shirt that read ' Bite Me' with black and pink vans Kory didn't look that different from a normal teenager accept for her flaming long red hair, bright green eyes that held no whites and tan skin tone that looked slightly orange. Next to her sat her best friend Marcus who wore a pair of baggy blue camouflage jeans with black combat boots, and a white long sleeved t-shirt, he didn't seem to fit in with the crowd either with his pale skin tone, light blue spiky hair, and icy blue eyes. The last character was Duela with her long black baggy jeans with zippers all around, metal toed black boots and a tight red t-shirt sporting a spider logo with webbing. Standing out the most with her short blood red hair, lightly tinted purple skin and dark eyes. **

**Sighing to herself Kory nervously jogged her right leg, eyes quickly scanning the airport, checking the exits again as she had every ten minutes since they had arrived there at nine am, their flight was to leave at eleven. All the moving and stirring of human bodies, the sea of noises and bright colors, was making her antsy and frustrated. She hated the feelings that were spiraling within her. Heart pumping painfully as air rapidly rushed into her lungs and quickly out. Closing her eyes and clinching her fists, she tried to stop the revolting memories that always came with the feelings. The darkness all around her, his sinister laugh, the cold feel of metal chains holding her, and the pain. **

**Dammit, she would not lose it, she told herself, not here and not now. Automatically remembering her training she let out a breath, breathing in deeply expanding her chest, shaking slightly she fought the uprising panic of being constricted, wanting to break out, to fly. Finally the tremors and shakes left her body and her mind became a blank slate. Unclenching her fists, she took one more deep breath and opened her eyes. A soft emerald glow filtered out from them giving them an eerie gleam. **

**Feeling a weight on her arm startled her causing her eyes to stop glowing and muscles tense, but the resonating cold calmed her**

"**Hey Kory, you alright?" turning she glanced at her friend. His cold blue eyes melting with concern and slight confusion his brows furrowed staring at her. **

"**I'm fine, just nervous," she mumbled his pierced left brow rose and he gave her a cool knowing look, unnerving her "You know about the flight, I don't really like planes." Not a total lie, she didn't like the suffocating atmosphere of a plane it made her feel small and closed in. Seeing the freezing look he gave her, she knew that she had failed miserably to cover up what was wrong. Smiling awkwardly at him, he gave her a colder look.**

"**Kory, you don't have to lie to me," he leaned over to whisper in her ear "You know me; I don't take bullshit answers like that." The slow wisp of cold air that came after froze her. It wasn't as if she was afraid to tell Marcus, about the darkness consuming her inside. She trusted him with her life as he did his, and he knew about the attacks. Still she didn't want to talk about it.**

"**Was it another attack?" he softly spoke, then sighed when she didn't respond. The attacks as they put them had been more intense over the last two months, and they were all worried about Kory. **

**Sitting back in his seat he shrugged and turned over to face Duela who had just put her ear phones in from her iPod. Eyes closed and head bobbing mouthing the words to some hard rock song; muffled sounds could be heard drifting from her ears.**

"**Flight number 35 going to Jump City, California will leave in 15 minutes, repeat Jump City, California 15 minutes," was barely heard over the obnoxious moving crowds. Sighing Kory pushed her body off the weak chair causing it to creak loudly, stretching her long lithe body slowly and fixing her clothes uncounsiously touching the intricate armband that wrapped around her right bicep.. Looking by the chair she grabbed her standard black backpack and slugged it around her shoulders. The new weight barely registered to Kory, being used to carrying it around. **

**Looking to where her friends sat, vacant chairs stared back at her, mumbling to herself, use to this she made her way to the nonexistent line waiting to go on the plane. Stepping up to the small counter she glanced at the attendant and only saw make-up and boobs. Rolling her eyes she took her ticket out of her back pocket, and handed it over to the fake Barbie attendant, who thanked her falsely in a high pitched voice which gave her an irritated grunt in response.**

**Trudging into the walkway such a familiar setting, this would be the third time Kory walked such a hall to be going to the same destination. The last two times, she didn't get on the plane, she had broken down and flew home to the apartment Marcus, Duela and she shared. A try for each year she had been away from them, them being the Titans a certain two. **

**Kory began to think over what would happen if she did get on the plane, going back to where only pain and betrayal rooted itself in her heart. Why should she subject herself to that kind of torture? Why scratch nearly healed wounds? It made no sense to even Kory, maybe she was a masochist feeding off the pain and hurt to satisfy her already broken heart. But she had made a promise to someone very special; she would come back when she was ready. Kory may have changed a lot sense she left, but she wouldn't break that promise. **

**Shaking her head, to try and fiend off the confusing questions and made-up answers her mind came up with. As always to calm her thoughts she told herself that 'Koriand'r is weird and different, don't argue' it was the only thing that could stop the crazy flow. To tell yourself your weird and different answered all questions and made perfect sense. Well, maybe she was a bit crazy, no unwell.**

"**Aah, just shut-up!" silenced the thoughts immediately, along with the frightened squeak of the waiting female flight attendant standing next to Kory, who had been greeting Kory onto the plane. Not even stopping to reassure the woman that the words weren't directed at her, she stepped into the plane. It didn't bother Kory if people thought that she was insane, since she kind of was, Duela sure didn't.**

**Walking in the small aisle of the plane wasn't difficult since not many people were on this flight and the ones who were had already been seated. Headed for the first class, Kory glanced at the passengers already seated, kids jumping up and down in their seats, men typing quickly on their laptops to get that last email in, everyone was occupied.**

**Coming to the first class drape she pulled it open and walked in, spotting Duela's bobbing dark head and the empty seat next to her. Taking the seat next to her, Kory saw that she was still listening to her iPodas if she had never left from that plastic airport chair. One seat up rested Marcus, who sat reading one of his philosophy books. I never can figure out what so appealing about them, but Marcus and her being total opposites may explain that. **

"**Well I see that you finally joined us." He spoke in his deep icy voice, without even looking up from his book.**

"**Yeah, I didn't want to keep your highness waiting." She retorted back to get no answer, as if she needed one, she thought.**

**Marcus was one of the first friends that Kory had made after leaving Jump City and she hadn't regretted meeting him since. Duelais a different story though, they had started out on different sides, but she gave up on doing bad and transferred over to good, well slightly.**

**The pilot came in personally to talk with the high paid first class, the only reason they were in first class, was because Kory wasn't going back to Jump City not in comfort. Shortly after that everything became fuzzy and black; the feeling of take off was met with no response.**

_**Kory's Dream/ Flashback**_

_**The loud siren and flashing lights awoke a sleeping Starfire, quickly she gathered up her battle clothes and in a blur of red and green was dressed and flying out her sliding door. Zipping down to the living room she pasted by a sluggish, half dressed Beast Boy. His usually exuberant demeanor hidden behind sleep deprivation and a sore body. **_

_**This would be the fifth night in a row that a disturbance happened in Jump City, not including the ones during the day. Going through the sliding double doors Starfire was greeted with the rest of her team. Robin, stood at the front of the room, looking as if he hadn't even been in bed. Cyborg, sat at the imposing computer network, quickly taping on keys and switching monitors his one red eye flashing rapidly. Raven stood over in the kitchen sipping on her favorite herbal tea. Her dark cape swam around her figure, but didn't cover her angelic face. Floating in place her eyes continued to burn into Raven, in till emerald met violet, 'what wonderful eyes friend Raven has', had thought Starfire at the moment. **_

_**At that moment Beast Boy stumbled in fully dressed and into a floating Starfire causing their gazes to drop. They both blushed, Starfirea reddening in the cheeks and Raven a lovely tinted purple. They all gathered around the large monitor Robin then began explaining the situation, Dr. Light had escaped from jail again and was blinding citizens of Jump City with a highly experimental flash laser which had been stolen a week before. They needed to stop him and quick incase the laser caused any lasting harm. **_

_**Splitting up Robin jumped on his motorcycle and sped off leaving his team to follow, Cyborg and Beast Boy took the T –Car and Starfire and Raven took to the skies.**_

_**Flying alongside Raven, Starfire couldn't help but be entranced by her soft features, and with the moonlight angled on Raven's face she looked truly like an angel. If only she could touch that angel. **_

_**End of Kory's Dream/ Flashback**_

**Startled awake by a pushing on her shoulder, Kory opened her eyes to see Duela's violet almost black eyes staring back at her. The name Raven lingered on her lips, had she been talking in her sleep. It wasn't uncommon for Kory to wake up by being yelled at by Duela to 'Shut the fuck up Kory!'**

"**Come on, Kor, let's go." she ushered Kory out of her seat and into the aisle. Duela picked up Kory's black backpack and quickly pushing her through the empty plane, where Marcus waited by the plane door. **

"**What's the rush, you guys?" she mumbled still slightly drowsy from the eight hour flight, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as best she could with Duela pushing her from behind.**

"**We've got a surprise for you Kor, so move your ass!" Duela then pushed her out the plane barely keeping herself up, many question now running rampant through her mind, so she decided to voice some.**

"**What kind of surprise, will I like it, it better be good," rushed from her mouth in till Duela whapped her across the back of her head.**

"**Hey, was that really necessary?" rubbing her throbbing head and pouting Kory shut her mouth. Then she glanced around quickly not spotting Marcus anywhere, only seeing another crowded airport. Wondering about his whereabouts she was just about to question Duela again when a sharp call caught her interest.**

"**Star, hey Star!" could be heard clearly across the whole airport. Whipping her head around at the familiar voices she was tackled by a green and purple blur, knocking her off balance. **

"**Oh my god, Star you came!" was all she heard as the breath was about to be choked out of her and people said her hugs were killer. 'Please… someone… help.'**

"**Garfield, stop before you kill her." rumbled a deep voice from behind Beast Boy and she was instantly released to be bombarded by a deeply apologetic green man as she tried to recover some air in her lungs. Feeling the pain reside from her chest, she took in the sight before her.**

**A inch shorter than her Beast Boy, his once short green spiky hair, long and unruly and slightly darker creating a wild look, the same forest green orbs stared at her in delight, along with the same crooked smile and snaggletooth, a small sliver hoop was pinned to his pointed right ear. His outfit had changed to fit his new look, Armored dark purple calf high boots, sliver pants, a purple belt that matched the boots in color with a small Teen Titans emblem, a short sleeved sliver shirt with purple sleeves and a purple collar around his neck. **

**Looking over at Cyborg she noticed that he was in Victor Stone mode, towering over everybody in the airport at his six foot six inches, he hadn't changed that much accept for the neatly trimmed moustache and goatee he sported now. Beside him stood a smirking Marcus and Deula.**

"**Hey little sis, you ain't gonna give me a hug?" sounded Cyborg spreading his hard muscular arms out to her and smiling happily. Strolling to him she immediately was swooped up into his brotherly embrace; she took a moment to bask in the affection, before Beast Boy became excited again. Extracting herself from Cyborg she looked over at Beast Boy, watching him jump up in down in excitement. Even after three years she was the same Beast Boy she loved and knew.**

"**So, you like your surprise?" Duela slyly asked making Cyborg chuckle and Beast Boy stop in confusion.**

"**What surprise?" was called out with no answer.**

**Looking at Duela and Marcus, Kory could on spring on them crushing them in her tight embrace and thanking them happily. Having them squirm in discomfort only fueled her enjoyment of the moment.**

**She was home, holding back the tears, she could only think about what would happen on from here. **

**End of Chapter One: Unwell**

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, first chapter down and more to go, I hoped you enjoyed, and any suggestions or criticizing is welcome, it may be slow at the moment but I promise it will speed up soon after all the information out of the way. Now please review, please just a few.**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Sorry, but this is disappointingly not a chapter, just a filler on more information about the characters.

**Ages:**

Kory Anders/Starfire- 19

Marcus Frost/ Frost-19

Duela Dent/Harlequin-18

Garfield Logan/ Beast Boy-19

Victor Stone/Cyborg-21

Raven-20

Dick Grayson/Nightwing-20

Anything you want to know just ask, just wanted to give you guys that.

**Author Out**


End file.
